1. Cross reference to related applications:
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,377 entitled CIRCUITS FOR STARTING AND OPERATING IONIZED GAS LAMPS by Bruce D. Jimerson, Henry H. Nakasone, & Marvin G. Yim.
2. Field of the Invention
High voltage pulse transformers can be utilized to generate a striking voltage for starting ionized gas lamps. In a typical circuit, the transformer secondary is connected to a proximity electrode which is adjacent to the external surface of the lamp. Where the lamp is utilized in an ungrounded fixture, it is necessary to isolate the third electrode from both sides of the A-C line to prevent dangerous electrical shocks which would otherwise occur if the third electrode were inadvertantly contacted by persons unaware of the potential.
One solution to the problem is the utilization of a high voltage capacitor to couple the secondary to the third electrode. Such capacitors are however, costly and bulky. What is actually desired is a means for achieving electrical isolation which does not require additional parts.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a pulse transformer having an electrically isolated secondary.
A further object of the invention is to provide a transformer whereby the secondary voltage is produced through a combination of the electromagnetic and electrostatic coupling between the windings.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be obvious from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment given hereinbelow.